comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-21 - Coffee in N. Salem
Coffee Bean - North Salem - New York Through large glass doors, one enters the brightly lit environment of the Coffee Bean. A few plants line the tiled path up to the counter. It's divided into three sections; in the center there is a normal counter and trio of cash registers and on the wall behind the counter is a large chalkboard displaying the menu. To the right is a large display case that offers many different muffins and baked treats. To the left is another display case showing a few different selections of ice cream that can be bought or blended into frozen drinks. Off the tiled path to either side is a carpeted area with many tables, chairs, and booths for customers to sit in. The whole place is decked out in warm earth tones and there are a few signs around the room that advertise the free wifi. With the day winding down and the small world that is North Salem beginning to find itself bathed in the evening glare of a setting sun, it seems a number of North Salemites have found themselves in need of their evening caffeine fix. At the front of the line in the Coffee Bean, with a smug look on his face, stands a mid-sized fellow, he's got scruffy red-brownish hair and look to him that says he isn't originally a local. As he looks at the cashier and then up towards the menu and then to the muffins the man comes out with, "Ehh, yer gonna have ta explain to me what these are lad, I haven't the faintest!" The man points up to the menu and then peers over his shoulder at the growing line. As John Coltan comes in. He has left Cyber his //dog// outside tied to a lamp post. Many places don't allow dogs in them. Given that Cyber is 350 pounds of Mastiff, not many will hassle the large dog. Moving inside John has a couple of things he needs, one being coffee. He's got a very late night. As he listens to the Irish man, he says in an... Irish accent that needs work, "Them's called Muffins laddie." Of course it comes off more of a slight Scottish accent. It's a friendly intent. "New ta the area? If ya need some help on what ta order, I'm learning ta be a chef." John says offering ta help the Irishman. Sean offers a sideways glance at the man who approaches from the door, attempting an accent and says, "Ahhh, yer right. Muffins!" Sean points up to the menu with the various offerings of coffee and says, "Yer gonna have ta explain those to me lad, been sometime since I bought any sorta caife..." Sean nods to the cashier and says to the newly arrived chef, "Ya can go ahead and pick me somethin, I prefer sweet over anythin' too bitter." Sean looks back up to the menu and mutters, "Aye, no bitter tastin' anythin'." "Sweet huh?" Looking over the menu he will order of all things A hot coffee for himself, Black, A couple of doughnuts. "I know the feeling. I used to head this way for some Banana nut muffins they had, Changed the recipe, and couldn't stand them. Tasted like they were made with some chalk." And looking over he orders the Irish man, of all thinks a Hot Latte, oddly with out irish cream to it, but with French Vanilla, and whipped topping, and some Blueberry muffins. "New to america, or just the area?" he asks The man offering his hand in friendship, "John." Sean nods to to the younger man as he sidestep to the takeout counter and then says as he begins his wait, "Not too new, just been back home fer a few months. Need ta start gettin' used ta being back on this side of the pond." Sean offers his own hand and says simply, "Names Sean Cassidy, good ta meet ya John, yer definitely good about ordering this confusing shite." Sean points back to the confusing menu and then wonders aloud, "So yer studyin' ta be a chef aye? What sort of schoolin' does that include?" As John listens to Sean he thinks some on the conversation. "Well a Lot of the schooling involves cooking, Home economics, researching recipes. Sometimes even following directions to the letter on recipes. Even learning where to find rare ingredients." As he listens to Sean, "Well don't Try the Irish cream here... I had the stuff from Ireland... doesn't hold a candle. And welcome back to America." he says being friendly. Sean nods again and says, "Appreciated lad, I was away far too long for meown liken'." Sean then thinks a moment and says, "Yer probably better off tryin' ta become a chef in these days, in Ireland the word fer chef or cook is cócaire and it's not a glamorous job like it can be over'ere." "Yeah one man said, Leaders, businessmen, presidents, they all come, and they all go. A good Chef lasts a life time." he says with a smile. "Irish dishes. Some wonderful dishes. Some of the best I had were of my own making, soups and stews made from ingredients you can find in Ireland." Sean's order comes up and he takes hold of it and offers, "Yer right about that lad. Irish cooks at my family keep have been cookin' the same messages since I was a little bit. Always potatoes before ye can'ave yer afters or as Americans call 'em, deserts." Sean raises the cup to his mouth and almost winces and then relaxes as he offers, "That's pretty good lad, good choice fer sure!" "I love Potatoes. When I was sick, I always cried for this one meal. Large pot roast, carrots, celery, potatoes.... Boiled dinner mom called it. Loaded with all the spices to keep you healthy, or get you healthy. But I can imagine how you might be sick of them after a while. And nothing beats a large steak." John says as he drinks his own hot coffee. "Afters? Actually when it comes to some of my meals... most people are so full, they don't want any Afters." Sean grins at the thought of a big steak, rather than age old potatoes and says, "Well, I'm back to the school fer the night, yer a good one lad. Keep doing what yer doin' and I bet ye make chef somewhere notable. Ye got the way with people ta make it work." Sean offers his free hand and adds, "It was good ta meet ya John, I will try to stop by here again and get this latte contraption again, so maybe we'll pass sometime." Cyberdragon nods off to Sean and smiles, "Oh where, is the school you work at?" John asks and smiles "One can always hope. I do have one opportunity." As he heads out the door Sean points down the darkening street and offers, "Xavier's Institute just up the way lad, it's a special place. Good luck in yer travels lad!" Sean leaves it at that as he heads out the door and avoids the huge mongrel waiting for an unaware passerby to pass too close. John seems to listen to him as he comments and then after Sean leaves? He shakes his head and thinks more to himself. 'Xaviers. kids there have to make him want to scream and pull his hair out.' He does not really make a scene and heads off to his own business.